


Little Baby Kitten Louis - Larry

by Escape_Reality



Series: Cute Little Hybrids [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Basically 1.9k of plain hybrid fluff, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cute Louis, Daddy Harry, Daddy Kink, Drabble, Fluff, Fond Harry, How did this come to be?, Hybrid Louis, Hybrids, Innocent Louis, Like he is so damn fond of Louis okay, Louis has a tail and kitten ears, Louis has the mind of like a 2 year old okay bc it's cute, Louis in Panties, Louis is Harry's baby boy, M/M, Pet Names, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tbh idek how this came to be oops, Tbh there isn't even much of a plot, What else is there?, and he doesn't know what light is lol, harry loves louis so much, just read it it's really cute and fluffy, larry drabble, lots of petnames, oh and Louis talks in third person haha, overuse of the word Daddy lol, umm yeah thats about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:05:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escape_Reality/pseuds/Escape_Reality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short little Larry drabble: Where Louis just wants that pretty shiny thing on the wall, his Daddy - Harry - chuckles fondly at everything he does, theres a soft bed with sheets freshly out of the dryer, cute kisses, and a bath full of bubbles, oh, and Louis doesn't like the word 'weird'. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>Harry is so fond of his little baby boy</p>
<p>And Louis' just an innocent little kitten cutie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Baby Kitten Louis - Larry

**Author's Note:**

> So this was just a little imagine I came up with. Basically it all started with the idea of Louis being a hybrid in panties in a pouncing position with his butt wiggling in anticipation. Idek I'm weird xD, anyways enjoy!

Louis was crouched down, chest on the ground and butt up in the air - clad in nothing but pink lace panties, which were really the only thing on his body - butt wiggling slightly in anticipation, tail swaying gracefully. He was in a pouncing position as he eyed the mysterious bright dot that kept moving about on the wall. It kept winking at him, disappearing one moment only to come back the next, and for some reason, Louis wanted it. Though whenever he would chase after it, it would be gone. Now that it was on the wall though, he felt it was cornered, and so he readied himself to finally catch the mysterious yet very intriguing thing. 

His little tongue was stuck out in concentration, eyes squinting as he targeted his prey, before he was leaping at the thing only to crash into the table filled with little knick knacks his Daddy had collected over the years. 

Louis let out a yelp, tumbling to the ground, his small body coming in contact with hardwood floor, ears disappearing into his soft feathery hair. 

“Louis?” Harry questioned, having heard the crash and came rushing out of his room. Only to see his little hybrid on the ground, pouting up at a spot on the wall as he rubbed his knee that seemed to bruising. “Baby, what on earth are you doing?”

Louis whipped his head around upon hearing his Daddy’s voice. “Daddy! That thingy! Louis want it!” Louis whined with a pout, childishly pointing at a spot on the wall where the little dot of light was still placed at. 

Harry went to look at what Louis was whining about, laughing when he realized it was only a beam of light peaking in from outside where the sun was setting. The curtains must've not been closed properly.

A grin spread on Harry's face as he let out a chuckle at his hybrid.

Louis’ pout deepened upon seeing his Daddy laughing at him, this was no laughing matter! “Dada! No laugh at Louis!” 

Harry tried to muffle his chuckles with his hand, though failed miserably of course. Until he went to look at Louis’ wide sad eyes and adorable frown. “Aww baby,” Harry walked over towards his little pet, picking Louis up and placing him on his hip, like one would with an actual baby. 

Louis was still pouting up at Harry, giving the man puppy dog eyes which was quite funny when you think about it considering Louis was a kitten hybrid and absolutely hated any breed or kind of dog. 

“You’re so silly arent you? My silly little kitten?” Harry questioned with a laugh, booping Louis’ nose, to which Louis just stuck his tongue out at, licking the tip of Harry's finger. 

Harry chuckled fondly at his baby’s actions, before leaning into give a sweet kiss to Louis’ lips. “Now would you tell me what it was you were trying to achieve there? Other than making a mess of my table of course.”

Louis’ eyes widened at that, as if messing Harry's table was the greatest crime anyone could ever commit. Louis simply just hated messing up anything, especially of Harry’s. “Louis didn't mean to!” The kitten boy shrieked immediately. “Louis just wanted that shiny thingy on the wall Daddy!” 

Harry laughed again, always having found Louis’ innocence utterly amusing - other times quite arousing. “Baby you can't catch that, it's a beam of light coming in from outside. Light can't be caught sweetheart.”

Louis whined, he really wanted whatever this ‘light’ was. “But Daddy! Louis want it! It pretty!” 

“But you can't get it baby, it's simply impossible.” Harry chuckled, pressing a kiss to his pet’s nose. Louis’ frown returned, and he was once again giving Harry puppy eyes that the boy knew his Daddy couldn't resist. Harry sighed, reaching a hand up to caress the soft skin of Louis’ cheek. “I’ll get you something just as shiny and pretty alright babe? But I just simply cannot catch light, it is literally impossible.” 

Louis eyes lit up at the mention of his Daddy getting him something, and his sad facade was gone in an instant, a happy squeal leaving his mouth to which Harry chuckled at. “Yay! Thank you Daddy!”

“You’re welcome babe,” Harry laughed, before he tagged it on with a dramatic sigh, “You’ve just got me wrapped around that little finger of yours, don't you darling?” He teased.

Louis only giggled in return, biting his sinful lip as he went to hide his head in Harry's neck, making Harry's heart melt. 

“What ever am I going to do with you?” Harry asked dramatically, though there was a fond smile on his lips. 

He wiggled his fingers in front of Louis’ face making the hybrid squeal and start to squirm in Harry's grip, knowing what that meant. And before he knew it, Harry's wiggly fingers were coming in contact with his side, tickling the little hybrid. 

“D-Daddy! N-no!-“ Louis tried to gasp out in between laughs, Harry smiling widely at his baby boy as he watched the boy squirm, laugh and squeal about. “N-no tick-le… LOUIS!” 

Finally Harry stopped, chuckling down at Louis as he watched the boy gasp for breath, laughs and giggles slowly coming down to a stop before he was looking up at Harry with red cheeks, glistening eyes and a huge smile. 

It was truly a heavenly sight for Harry. 

“That was bad bad, Daddy.” Louis pouted, or well, tried to. The huge smile on his face contradicted his words. 

“Sorry baby boy, Daddy just simply couldn't resist.” Harry chuckled, pressing a kiss to the boys small button nose making Louis giggle. “Now lets get you ready for your bath.

And with that, Harry made his way into his and Louis’ bedroom. 

Once entering the bedroom, Harry laid Louis down on the bed. Louis was only still for an instant. Though upon realizing that the duvet he was laying on was freshly washed and seeming to have just come out of the dryer, he was rolling around the bed, snuggling his face into every inch of the soft fabric, and purring in content. Much like a dog would in a soft patch of grass.

Harry watched the boy in amusement, already having known that his hybrid would react that way. Louis absolutely loved soft things, especially when they were sweet smelling and a tad warm. It was the main reason Harry had a bunch of teddy bears and an assortment of different types of pillows lying around his flat, it was all for Louis. 

“Enjoying yourself there baby?” Harry chuckled, arms crossed as he continued to watch his boy rolling around as if it were his favourite TV show. Well, in his opinion this was much better than any TV show Harry's ever watched. 

“Mmmm…” Louis hummed, soft purrs leaving his lips as he continued to snuggle his body into every patch of fabric of the duvet. “’s soft Daddy…warm.” 

“You’re a peculiar one aren't you kitten?” Harry laughed, shaking his head fondly as Louis continued to roll about. 

Louis stopped what he was doing upon hearing the strange word his Daddy just said. Louis sat up, kneeling as he gave Harry a confused look, tilting his head to the side slightly. “Pec- peclu- pecluler?” 

Harry smiled wide, trying to hold in his laughter since he knew how much Louis hated being laughed at, especially when he didn't know something that Harry did. “No kitten, it's pec-ul-iar. It means… well, it's another word for weird - but it just means your different.” 

A large pout made it's way to Louis’ face when he heard the word weird, his tail dropping limply behind him as his ears disappeared into his hair, a sign of him being upset. The word was never used in good context whenever it came to Louis, at least thats what the hybrids gotten used to. “I-… I weird Daddy? Louis is sorry…” 

Harry immediately realized his mistake then, damn him, he should've known the word ‘weird’ was a touchy subject for Louis. He noticed the hybrid always seemed to get sad whenever the word was used in direction to him. 

“Aww no sweetheart, come ‘ere.” Harry opened his arms up for Louis, to which the boy quickly crawled into. Jumping up and clinging onto his Daddy like a little koala, he buried his head into the crook of Harry's neck, his ‘safe spot’ as Louis liked to call it, considering it was always what he did whenever he was uncomfortable, scared or sad. “I'm sorry baby boy, I didn't mean weird in a bad way, actually you're not weird at all, just different and thats what I love about you.” 

Louis only whimpered, nodding his head. 

Harry sighed.

“Who’s my little kitten?” Harry questioned, a playful yet fond tint to his voice. This was something Louis could never resist, no matter how mad, sad or angry he was. If Harry ever asked this question, it’d end in Louis caving and answering either with a big smile on his face or in a fit of giggles. 

“Louis…” The hybrid mumbled into Harry's neck, where his face was pressed against. 

“What was that baby? I didn't hear you, who's Daddy’s little kitten?” Harry playfully taunted, hand rubbing up and down Louis back to soothe the boy. His hand then rested on Louis hips, before he was digging his fingers into Louis’ sides making the kitten boy giggle and squeal. 

Finally Louis pulled back from Harry's neck, hands hovering over his mouth as the boy laughed and giggled, which Harry smiled widely at, feeling an overwhelming sense of fond for his baby boy. 

“Louis is Daddy’s little kitten.” Louis giggled, ears twitching and tail swinging back and forth, signalling that he was happy again. 

Harry smiled widely, leaning in to peck kisses all over Louis' soft face, making the hybrid squeal and giggle in delight, before Harry was pressing a soft kiss to the boys lips. 

The - what was supposed to be a simple peck - turned into something more as their lips moved in passionately with the other, Harry sucking on Louis’ bottom lip making the hybrid release a whimper turned moan. 

Harry laid the hybrid down onto the bed with Louis’ legs still wrapped around Harry's waist as they continued to kiss passionately, before Harry was pulling back, giving Louis a final peck. Louis chased his Daddy’s lips in a needy manner, whining when Harry pulled back completely and dropping his head down onto the bed with a huff. Harry only smiled at him. 

“C’mon baby boy, time for your bath.” Harry smiled, pressing another soft kiss to Louis’ lips to which Louis contentedly hummed at, before Harry was pulling down Louis lace panties. He then picked up Louis, it not being a bother at all that Louis was completely naked - they've done this countless of times - as he carried his boy into the bathroom where the tub was already set with water, bubbles and even a couple toys. 

“Bubble!” Louis exclaimed, eyes widening in excitement as he spotted the bathtub. 

“Knew it was your favourite babe.” Harry smiled satisfied, walking towards the water and bubble filled tub, then placing Louis carefully into the water. Once Louis was in the tub he immediately started playing and splashing about. The one trait he didn't get from cats was the hatred for water, he absolutely adored baths and always got excited when he took them. 

Harry watched fondly from the doorway as Louis splashed around and made bubble beards. He loved his kitten so damn much. “How are you 19 baby? You’re actually 5.” 

“I not 19 or 5 Daddy, I Louis!” Louis smiled as if he had just outsmarted Harry, though Harry only laughed and nodded along. 

“Yep, you’re Louis. My little baby kitten Louis.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> If you liked it, please leave me a comment on what you thought and a kudos :) also feel free to check out my other works too! xx ~Cami


End file.
